


What happens in space stays in space

by swifties007



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, IN SPACE!, M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: 国设/已交往/现实向/太空阿米和露子在iss聊人生
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	What happens in space stays in space

what happens in the space stays in space

阿尔弗雷德从睡袋中醒来，正好赶上了太空的日出，一道半弧的光罩在地球上方，渐渐地一个看起来小很多的光球浮了出来若在上个月阿尔弗雷德还会感到新鲜，但由于太空中日落日出随时可见，他也没有在玻璃窗前驻足太久，而是快速漂到卫生间，拿了管牙膏，开始刷牙。

“早。”和他一起乘坐龙飞船的宇航员已经开始了新的工作，他们击掌问候，然后阿尔弗雷德便推开了往下的舱门，就见下舱的伊万.布拉金斯基朝他挥了挥手，差点吓的阿尔弗雷德一屁股撞在旁边的地板上，“让开，我要下来。”边说阿尔弗雷德还做了个手势。

“要我接你吗？”伊万张开了手臂，这几年他经常跟着联盟号来太空执行任务，相比阿尔弗雷德这个近十年没上天的国家意识体——伊万经常拿这点嘲笑自诩英雄的阿尔弗雷德，太空简直就是伊万的第二个家。

阿尔弗雷德已经渐渐习惯了失重的环境，他来到下舱的时候伊万搂了他的腰一把，然后又和他擦肩而过：“咖啡烧好了。”

在太空并不能直接拿出一个小瓷杯细品， 但是好在伊万带来了一台太空咖啡机，还替他留了太空咖啡杯，手感也不错。阿尔弗雷德把脚搁在脚踏上，一边听着A妹和嘎嘎的新歌，鲜格格地拿手指在桌子上打着节奏。

“可别敲了，阿尔，否则我立马全站广播瓦格纳。”伊万从实验台探出头来。

阿尔弗雷德朝他竖了个中指。

“我能来你这边转转吗？”由于自家宇航员出舱修电池板去了，阿尔弗雷德顿时觉得有些百无聊赖，决定去俄/罗/斯区参观一下，“我来了！”

在空间站通行就像在泳池里游泳，阿尔弗雷德过了会儿就来到了实验台前，伊万在帮着记一些数据，在伊万从数据堆中抬起头的时候，阿尔弗雷德顺手用一本操作手册遮住了左侧的脸，亲了亲伊万的嘴角。

伊万被这个“偷袭”搞的有些措手不及，他很快抓住阿尔弗雷德polo衫的领子往自己身上靠，掌握了亲吻的主动权，他可以闻到阿尔弗雷德口腔里残留的咖啡香味。

“听美/国人说你打算呆满半年，不和龙飞船一起回去？你是想在太空参加世界视频会议吧。”伊万把那本操作手册放回原处，“这不寻常，你当年可是呆了一周就嚷嚷着太无聊要回地面。”

“今不同夕，那时候空间站甚至没有淋浴的设施。”阿尔弗雷德眼神往上瞟，伊万知道他在找借口，“而且我们不能喝刚煮出来的咖啡。”

话音刚落，伊万离开实验台，靠着阿尔弗雷德旁边：“那之前我请你来搭联盟号的便车，也没见你来。”

“这个嘛……”阿尔弗雷德苦笑，朝伊万眨了眨眼睛，“只是想暂时脱离一下重力和社交隔离。”

“你也有这一天啊。”伊万拿了个水袋，挤出了几大滴水，慢慢地喝，最后一滴水飘到了阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖，“别动。”

阿尔弗雷德只觉得鼻子上粘着东西的感觉非常难受，伊万伸长了脖子，好不容易才喝掉了那滴水，两个人以类似拥抱的方式靠在空间站的墙壁上，“伊万？”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍对方的肩膀，“我们换个地方聊。”

他们逛到了下方的舷窗，透过这圆形的舷窗可以看到蓝色的地球，虽然上面被云朵笼罩着，但阿尔弗雷德依然认了出来：“我们现在在北美大陆上方，伊万。”

“你到底想说什么？”伊万问道。

“有几块硬骨头。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍舷窗的玻璃，“这甚至不是什么登上太空的大难题，而是基础的问题----教育，医疗，建设，但是没有人创造出能够解决这些问题的产品，连个方案都没有。”

“你还会自我批评？”伊万笑出声，“请继续说，我恨没录下来，上传油管，你明天就能变成世界网红。”

“别说，就连互联网的潜力都没被发挥出来，我们钻进了森林，恨不得把每片树叶子都吃了，也不愿意放手去新的世界，只是寅吃卯粮，不过这已经是常态了。”

伊万静静地盯着眼前这个难得严肃的金发青年，不戴眼镜的阿尔弗雷德眼神柔和了很多，在太空中伊万和阿尔弗雷德就像普通情侣一样亲密，但他知道当阿尔弗雷德回到地球的时候，又是一个大大咧咧，咄咄逼人的精神小伙，整天在会议上反对自己的意见，偶尔嘲笑柯克兰日渐增高的发际线。

毕竟，发生在宇宙的事情就停留在宇宙是他们彼此间心照不宣的约定。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些我流思考
> 
> by昔年


End file.
